Lector Lectra
Introduction Lector is a pure southern sergal born into nobility in 80 RC. He and his extended family live in the Noble Sect of Gold Ring, living a lavish lifestyle and employing many servants. Lector was bred to eventually take over the family fortune and represent his family in political matters, but since Lector's grandfather has lived a long and healthy life, Lector currently spends most of his time doing whatever his heart desires. He is a self-proclaimed "foodie", with a whole entourage of personal chefs who know exactly what he likes and how he likes it served. Lector is well spoken with a stutter, naturally polite and soft spoken. He'll get annoyed if people don't give him fair or above average treatment, but he'll keep to himself and treat them like they treat him. He likes to learn from his experiences, rather than listen to what others suggest - which gives him an addictive personality. He doesn't like it when people tell him what to do or not to do when he's already made up his mind. Lector rarely acts immature, but he'll loosen up when he's had something to drink. Lector has a few good friends in and outside of the noble sect, mostly drinking buddies, and they enjoy his company. He is very charitable towards his friends, and people know this, so Lector sometimes gets manipulated into giving "friends" what they want. Lector is very set in his ways, whether it be how he goes about his daily routine like clockwork, or how he's dedicated to preserving his bloodline, just like his ancestors. Lector and his younger sister, Lysian (Lee-shian) are trying to have a child (this is normal for the nobles of Gold Ring), but generations of inbreeding have made it hard for them. Lysian is two years younger than Lector, and looks similar to him. Lysian is afraid of talyxian hamsters, calling them "unnatural", and won't let Lector get one. Youth Lector is the cherished firstborn, heir to the Lectra fortune and their political influence. His parents were adamant in preserving their blood through inbreeding, and Lector was told from a young age that his lineage preserves the history of Gold Ring through their blood. Lector received a thorough and comprehensive education focusing on politics, history and language - something that is held in high regard by his noble peers. Lector was known for being a troublemaker during his freetime, playing in the Eltus gardens and trying to eat the flowers. He eventually learned that flowers are "friends, not food," but that didn't stop his parents from nagging him about it. Lector's younger sister, Lysian, was raised similar to Lector, since a noble is not expected to raise their own child. Lysian spent her free time learning how to dye fur bright and eye-popping colors, since she didn't have to worry about paying for materials - she enjoyed working with her hands, even though she can be straightforward with her movements. Lysian and Lector's parents wanted nothing to do with dyes, so Lector usually ended up being Lysian's test subject for new colors. Lysian continues to dye Lector's fur, but nowadays Lector gets to decide the colors. Growing Up When Lector's schooling ended when he was ten years old, he was technically an adult and had a lot of free time to waste. His addictive personality got him hooked on the finer things in life, like comfort food and liquor, and he made friends outside of the noble sect. Lector started having problems with his alcoholism when he would forget how much he'd drank, and flirt with other patrons - he was rarely if ever successful, but it didn't look good for the heir of the Lectra house to be flirting with someone outside their own house. Lysian eventually convinced Lector to dial it down for her sake, but that didn't stop Lector from having expensive food tastes. A few years went by as Lector matured and started dressing as a member of a noble house should: stylish. Lector likes to wear clothes that let others know that he's /kind of a big deal/, since he's proud of himself. Lector has his clothes specially tailored to his size, so they fit nice and snug. He's very careful when he wears them so that they don't get stained or excessively dirty. Current Day In the morning, Lector likes take his time waking up and getting ready. He eats a small breakfast shortly after getting out of bed, and then proceeds to go about the rest of his morning routine. He'll sometimes take a morning stroll through the Gold Ring marketplace, but it depends if he has a friend to go with. At lunchtime, he likes to go to nice restaurants and order the chef's choice, and bring back an extra portion for Lysian to try at his behest. At night, he likes to stay home and eat dinner with his family, since their personal chefs know exactly what he likes. On the weekends, Lector routinely goes to his favorite bar and has a drink with his friends. Lector likes to talk to himself when he's alone, and he can start acting a bit crazy and narcissistic if he's alone for too long. He likes to sing and dance when nobody is watching, because he knows he sucks at both. Unsurprisingly, Lysian is his favorite person to snuggle with. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Southern Sergal